tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
New York City Police Department
[[Datei:NYPD.jpeg|thumb|270px|''New York City Police Department]]Das '''New York City Police Department' (NYPD) ist die kommunale Polizeibehörde der Stadt New York. Allgemeines Das NYPD wurde 1845 gegründet und wird oft als erste moderne Polizeibehörde der USA nach dem Vorbild des Londoner Metropolitan Police Service bezeichnet. Es ist die größte Polizeibehörde der USA und primär mit der Aufrechterhaltung von Recht und Ordnung und der Ermittlung bei Straftaten in den fünf Stadtbezirken betraut. Das Hauptquartier des NYPD befindet sich im Gebäude mit der Adresse One Police Plaza in der Park Row, gegenüber dem Rathaus. Das Motto des NYPD lautet: Courtesy. Professionalism. Respect. (dt.: Höflichkeit. Professionalität. Respekt.). New Yorks Polizeivollzugsbeamte (Police Officers) werden auch häufig als "New York’s Finest" (dt.: New Yorks Beste) bezeichnet. Das NYPD definiert seine Aufgabe selbst mit: "to enforce the laws, preserve the peace, reduce fear, and provide for a safe environment." (dt.: das Recht durchzusetzen, den Frieden zu wahren, die Angst zu mindern und eine sichere Umgebung zu gewährleisten.). Dies schließt präventive Maßnahmen und die Reaktion auf Kriminaldelikte ein. Die Zahl der eingesetzten Beamten ändert sich aufgrund aktueller Kriminalstatistiken, durch Politiker und in Abhängigkeit vom Haushalt. Der generelle Trend zeigt jedoch, dass die Anzahl der Polizeivollzugsbeamten abnimmt. Aufbau und Zuständigkeiten thumb|200px|Das NYPD-Hauptquartier in One Police Plaza, New York CityDas Kommando des NYPD wird vom Police Commissioner, der vom Bürgermeister als ziviler Verwaltungsbeamter ernannt wird, und dem höchstrangigen Polizeibeamten, dem Chief of Department, geführt. Das NYPD ist in zehn Abteilungen (engl. "bureaus") unterteilt, jedes davon wiederum in Sektionen, Dezernate, Einheiten und in Stadtbezirke, Reviere und Staffeln unterteilt. Jede der zehn Abteilungen wird von einem Bureau Chief kommandiert (bspw. dem Chief of Detectives oder dem Chief of Personnel). Einige Abteilungen sind nur dem Chief of Department unterstellt. Die zehn Abteilungen des NYPD *''Police Commissioner'' ** Dienstaufsichtsbehörde *''Chief of Department'' **Patrol Services (Streifendienst) **Detective (Ermittler) **Organisierte Kriminalität **NYPD Transportation Bureau **Housing *First Deputy Commissioner ** Support Services ** Personalangelegenheiten *''Deputy Commissioner of Training'' **Ausbildungsprogramm *''Deputy Commissioner of Legal Matters'' **Criminal Justice Eine Besonderheit bildet hier das Büro des Deputy Commissioner of Information Technology, dem die Communications Division ''und die ''Management Information Systems Division unterstehen. Diese sind für die Technik des NYPD, deren Einsatz, Beschaffung und Entwicklung zuständig. Rangstruktur des NYPD * Chief of Department * Bureau Chief * Assistant Chief * Deputy Chief * Inspector * Deputy Inspector * Captain * Lieutenant * Sergeant * Police Officer Die zehn Ränge des NYPD orientieren sich an denen der US-Streitkräfte, wobei den Großteil der Beamten die einfachen Police Officer ausmachen. Zusätzlich zu den Rangabzeichen tragen die New Yorker Polizeibeamten verschiedene Polizeimarken (shields genannt), die ebenfalls kenntlich machen, wo die Polizisten in der Hierarchie stehen. Zuständigkeiten Der Patrol Service ist auf die fünf Stadtbezirke aufgeteilt. Die Patrol Boroughs sind: Manhattan North, Manhattan South, Brooklyn North, Brooklyn South, Queens North, Queens South, Bronx, und Staten Island. Den Bezirken unterstehen insgesamt 76 Polizeireviere (Precincts). Die Zuständigkeiten bei Katastrophen oder Großschadensereignissen sind wie folgt geregelt: Die Koordination der Behörden (NYPD und FDNY) und Hilfsdienste übernimmt das New York City Office of Emergency Management (dt. etwa: "Katastrophen- und Zivilschutzamt"). Die Zuständigkeiten bei Katastrophen oder Großschadensereignissen sind wie folgt geregelt: Die Koordination der Behörden (NYPD und FDNY) und Hilfsdienste übernimmt das New York City Office of Emergency Management (dt. etwa: "Katastrophen- und Zivilschutzamt"). Das NYPD in TMNT Das NYPD ist im ''TMNT''-Franchise gängig und die Turtles versuchen weitgehend aus deren Blickwinkel fernzubleiben, jedoch finden sie im Police Department manchmal wertvolle Verbündete. Mirage Comics *Das NYPD ahnt in den Mirage Comics allgemein nichts von der Existenz der Turtles. Allerdings werden später Lieutenant Gordon Miller und Detective Paul Whitmire zu ihren heimlichen Verbündeten und wichtigen Verbindungsmännern innerhalb der Polizeibehörde."To Serve and Protect" und "Sometimes They Come Back" IDW Comics *Im Verlauf der IDW-Comicserie knüpft Michelangelo freundschaftliche Verhältnisse mit den Polizistinnen Kara Lewis"Michelangelo (IDW Micro-Series)" und Maureen Lin.''TMNT Universe'' #6 Cartoonserie (1987) *Das NYPD bekommt die meisten Probleme mit Mutanten, Aliens und sonstiges, werden aber von den Turtles unterstützt. Dennoch werden während der Red Sky-Staffeln die Turtles als Verbrecher gejagt; einerseits wegen der Anti-Mutanten-Hetzreden von Burne Thompson und andererseits wegen der Lügen, die der Außerirdische Lord Dregg über sie und seine eigenen Ziele verbreitet. Cartoonserie (2003) * Wiederkehrende Charaktere der 2003 Zeichentrickserie sind die Streifenpolizisten NYPD Veteran und Rookie."Schattenkrieger (2003 Episode)" * In der dreiteiligen Episode "Zwischen den Fronten" versucht unter anderen die Polizei, gegen die großen Verbrecherbanden New Yorks - der Foot, der Mob und die Purple Dragons – vorzugehen, die sich einen erbitterten Krieg in den Straßen um die Vorherrschaft in der Stadt liefern."City at War - Part 1""City at War - Part 2""City at War - Part 3" Animationsserie (2012) *In dieser Kontinuität ahnt die New Yorker Polizei nicht von der Existenz der Turtles. Vertreten werden sie hauptsächlich durch die Figuren "Cop I" und "Cop II". 'Filme' * Im 1990 Live Action-Film versucht das NYPD vergeblich gegen die massive Diebstahlwelle des Foot Clans vorzugehen, allen voran wegen der inkompetenten, starrköpfigen und kleingeistigen Haltung von Chief Sterns, der April O'Neils öffentliche Kritik über seine Kompetenz über sich ergehen lassen muss. Am Ende haben Sterns und die Polizei nichts anderes zu tun, als das Hauptquartier des Foot Clans zu besetzen und all die vom Clan gestohlenen Waren sicherstellen.Turtles - Der Film * In der 1991 Fortsetzung des ersten Films versucht das NYPD unter Sterns, die von Tokka und Rahzar verursachten Schäden zur angeblichen Sicherheit der Bevölkerung zu vertuschen.Turtles II – Das Geheimnis des Ooze * Im 2007er CGI-Film bekämpft Raphael unter der Maske des Vigilanten "Nightwatcher" das Verbrechen in den Straßen New Yorks, womit der sich einen gesunden Respekt bei der NYPD errang.[[TMNT (2007)|''TMNT]] (2007) * Im 2014 Actionfilm versucht das NYDP gegen den Foot Clan vorzugehen und genießt die Unterstützung von Eric Sacks, ohne von dessen heimlicher Zugehörigkeit zum Foot Clan zu erfahren.[[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Film 2014)|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]] (2014) * In der Fortsetzung des 2014-Films spielt das NYPD unter der Führung von Chief Rebecca Vincent eine größere Rolle als erstweiliger Nebenantagonist, später in der Schlussequenz als wertvoller Verbündeter der Turtles.[[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (Film)|TMNT: Out of the Shadows]] (2016) Quellenverzeichnis * ''Wikipedia: New York City Police Department (deutsch und englisch) * Offizielle Website des NYPD * Gedenkseite für alle im Dienst getöteten Beamten des NYPD Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Triviales Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Neutrale Charaktere